1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to achievement awards. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel spinner trophy that includes a supporting base and a decorative member connected to the supporting base for rotation with respect thereto.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Achievement awards of various types are frequently given to individuals and athletic teams for outstanding achievements in sports such as golf, bowling, tennis, baseball, basketball and the like. These awards include medals, plaques and a number of different types of small statues of which frequently take the form of a decorative member of an appropriate design that is mounted on a supporting base. Exemplary of one type of achievement award is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,034 issued to the present inventor. This latter patent discloses an award construction that includes a decorative member, a supporting base for supporting the decorative member and an alternate means for interconnecting the decorative member with the supporting base. More particularly, in one form of the invention, the base portion of the decorative member includes a peripheral portion having a locking rim that can be lockably interconnected with a yieldably deformable locking assembly that is affixed to and extends upwardly from the upper surface of the supporting base. In another form of the invention, the identical base portion of the decorative member can be interconnected with the support base by means of a threaded rod which is threadably received within a threaded bore formed in the base portion of the decorative member.
One type of rotatable mount for trophies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,959 issued to Flauder. The Flauder construction comprises a supported object, a dome shaped base rigid therewith, a bottom closure plate for the base and a hollow mounting block rotatably supporting the base bottom plate, a closure plate on the lower end of the mounting block, and a pedestal connected to the closure disc, the base including a depending threaded stud, the bottom plate including an internally threaded sleeve in which the stud is engaged to fixedly connect the base and the bottom plate. A somewhat similar construction for mounting trophies and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,975 issued to Minero.